I Will Never Give Up On You
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: Mech Suits Me AU with Sonadow (don't like yaoi, don't read). There are only a few things in this world that genuinely scare Shadow the Hedgehog. Seeing his boyfriend ready to murder him using an ancient mech suit is one of them.


**I'm back with more Boom Sonadow!**

**This time it's an AU of Season 2 Episode 13, "Mech Suits Me," where Shadow is confronted by one of his worst nightmares: Sonic turning evil.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**I Will Never Give Up On You**

There were few things Shadow the Hedgehog was afraid of – losing Maria (which already happened), being controlled to destroy worlds (which _nearly_ happened), and tight enclosed spaces (which he was currently trying to conquer). As the Ultimate Lifeform, very few things scared him.

But, now, standing before Sonic and the mech suit that was currently trying to control the blue hedgehog… Shadow discovered that he had another thing to be afraid of.

Losing his boyfriend to evil.

He'd kept himself to the shadows that day following Sonic and his friends as they played in the jungle. The minute he saw that mech suit, he had a bad feeling. While he respected the Ancients and found their technology impressive for their time, he knew that they kept their secrets hidden for a reason.

Seeing Sonic get more and more aggressive the longer he wore that suit, the more worried Shadow became. It was only when Eggman sent him a distress call did Shadow get the opportunity to confront his azure love.

He launched a spin dash at the suit's back, his black and red form rebounding thanks to the force field surrounding the damn thing. But it was enough to get Sonic's attention.

"Well," Sonic turned around and grinned. "look who's here to save the day. The anti-hero himself," he said meanly.

"I'm only here to make sure our fights are fair, Faker," Shadow said coolly, though what he really wanted to do was gently coax Sonic out of the suit. "I can't one up you if you're cheating while wearing that tacky suit."

Sonic snarled and swung his mechanical fist at the biohog, who teleported away in the nick of time. Appearing on top of Sonic's suit, Shadow lowered his voice. "Get out of that suit, Sonic. It's changing you," he whispered.

"Tough luck." The suit's torso spun around, throwing Shadow off.

"We've got to get that symbiont chip! Shadow, keep him distracted!" Tails shouted, not even stopping to wonder why Sonic's rival was suddenly helping them.

Shadow gritted his teeth and did his best, skating circles around Sonic until the blue hedgehog screamed, "ENOUGH!" and fired just as Shadow came into the line of fire. A strangled scream left Shadow's mouth as the blast struck him in the gut and sent him flying. Slamming into a wall, Shadow felt his stomach and hissed, looking down at the singed fur. A superficial second-degree burn; nothing his superior healing factor and a few ointments can't fix but still painful.

"Aw, the little Ultimate Lifeform got himself hurt," Sonic taunted as he stomped towards Shadow. Raising his suit's right arm, he prepared to fire a full blast.

The crazed look in Sonic's glowing red eyes was, honestly, scarier to Shadow than his own impending annihilation.

"Sonic, please…" whispered Shadow, his own red eyes pleading as he stayed slumped against the wall.

The suit's blaster was glowing an intense ruby red. Any second now, he was toast…

"Please, stop. Sonic, this isn't you." A spark of hope lit up in Shadow's eyes as he saw the slightest hint of hesitance appear on Sonic's face when he said those words. The blue hedgehog's enraged countenance slowly turned into one of inner turmoil as he fought the mech suit's symbiont hold.

"Shadow…?" Sonic mumbled, blinking his eyes rapidly as the suit's blaster faltered.

"NOW!"

With a well-timed swing of Amy's hammer, Tails went flying into the suit's cockpit. With all his might, the two-tailed fox pulled and pulled until the symbiont chip was yanked out of the mech suit.

Once the mech suit powered down, Sonic felt the cloud of hot anger leave his brain. "What happened…?" he muttered, blinking.

He noticed Shadow, who was currently being helped up by Knuckles. The black-and-red hedgehog looked up at him, expression neutral but eyes shining with pure relief.

And then Sonic looked down and saw the burn.

Eyes widening in horror, Sonic jumped out of the suit and stood in front of his boyfriend, mouth agape as the realization of what he had done came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

"Sonic?" Tails approached his blue brother only to flinch back when the hero recoiled from him.

"Sonic, it's okay. It's over." Amy placed the symbiont chip on the ground and then smashed it to pieces with her hammer. "See? Totally over," she reassured him.

But Sonic didn't seem to notice. All his wide green eyes could focus on was Shadow and the injury that he had caused.

'_I could have killed him…' _Sonic realized, the memory of when he'd been prepared to fire at his ebony love coming back to him with sickening clarity.

"Sonic…" Shadow took a step forward, wincing as he did so, but Sonic shook his head.

"I'm so sorry," Sonic whimpered, turning around and running away.

"Sonic, wait!" Knuckles called out but the blue hedgehog was already too far away to hear him.

Sticks wrinkled her nose at Shadow's burn. "We better get that treated. I've got a few herbs we can use in my hut," she offered, tugging at Shadow's arm.

Sighing, Shadow nodded and let Sonic's friends lead him away from the town square and away from any judging eyes. He spent the next hour getting treated by Amy and Sticks, only talking if they asked him questions regarding his condition. As soon as he was patched up, he sped off in search of Sonic.

* * *

'_How many people did I anger? How many people did I hurt? How much damage did I cause? For Chaos' sake, the mayor even wanted to invite me to his pancake breakfast fundraiser and I threatened him!' _Clutching his quills, Sonic huddled under a tree.

Now that he was free of the mech suit's control, he could remember everything he had done while he was in that suit. To be fair, he did what were mostly rude things.

But then he went too far. He attacked Eggman and his friends… and he nearly killed Shadow.

Sonic whimpered, his ears pinned down, and drew his knees up to his chest. Burying his face in his knees, he started to cry. A thousand apologies will never be enough. He'd insulted Shadow, injured him, and added more insult to injury during their fight. His boyfriend would never forgive him, and they were going to go back to being rivals. Hell, Shadow was probably hunting him down now…

"There you are."

Gasping, Sonic looked up and found himself looking up into Shadow's ruby eyes. Whimpering, he shut his eyes and braced for the volley of Chaos Spears, punches, and kicks that was sure to come.

He was instead met with soft warmth as Shadow embraced him.

"Are you okay?" Shadow whispered, running his hand through the sapphire male's quills.

"I could have killed you…" Sonic gasped out, wiggling out of Shadow's arms.

"But you didn't," Shadow reminded him, holding Sonic's face in his hands. "And I know that you didn't really mean it. The suit was controlling you."

"But that doesn't change anything!" Sonic backed away from him, hugging himself. "There's no changing the fact that I acted like a jerk the whole day. Chaos, Shads! Look what I did to you!" he exclaimed, pointing at Shadow's bandaged torso.

"Eh, it's nothing. I'll be good as new in three days," Shadow said airily, lightly patting his stomach. "I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, after all."

Sonic could only sob, wiping away his tears even as they kept coming.

Sighing, Shadow decided to switch tactics. Coming closer to Sonic, he placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. "Do you remember when we first met? When I was working for Eggman?" he asked Sonic, who nodded meekly.

"You were still willing to be my friend and kept asking me if I was okay all throughout our fight against the Final Hazard. I even remember you trying to catch me when I began falling." Shadow smiled, nuzzling his face against Sonic's. "And do you remember when I worked with Black Doom during the Black Arms invasion?" he asked, earning another nod from Sonic.

"Even when I fought against you in my bid to receive any answers to my past from the enemy, you never stopped believing that I would do the right thing," Shadow murmured. Pressing his forehead against Sonic's, he smiled. "I did so many bad things, worse than what you did today, but you never gave up on me, Sonic. And I want you to know, right now, that I will _never _give up on you," he promised.

Sonic burst into tears, collapsing into Shadow's arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, so sorry…" he babbled, tears soaking Shadow's fluffy white chest fur.

"It's okay, Sonic. I forgive you…" Shadow murmured, rocking him back and forth.

Sonic sobbed, hiccupping on his tears, burying his face in Shadow's shoulder as he cried. When he calmed down, he looked at Shadow and managed to give him a watery smile. "I want to make it up to you, though… That looks like it really hurts," he murmured, his fingers ghosting over Shadow's bandaged torso.

"Give me a large chili dog with peppers and extra cheese, and…" Shadow smirked. "You know what? Maybe I'll let you know what my second request is after I've fully healed," he said.

"Aw, come on, I wanna know everything you want _now_. I'll make you the chili dog myself. Meh Burger's are subpar and I only want to give you the best." Sonic winked at him.

"Okay, then. My second request is…" Shadow's eyes had a mischievous gleam in them as he leaned in close and whispered, "you let me catch you the next time we do The Hedgehog Carousel."

Sonic let out a choked gasp, his cheeks reddening. He looked at Shadow and saw the hungry look on his boyfriend's face… and he had a feeling it wasn't just because he wanted a chili dog. Getting over his initial shock, he giggled and nodded.

"Deal."

* * *

_**One chili dog for Shadow and three days later…**_

Grinning at Shadow, who no longer had any bandages wrapped around him, Sonic lightly bumped his hip against the biohog. "Catch me if you can, Shads!" he laughed, speeding off.

He made it about a mile before Shadow suddenly rocketed past him, turned, and sped towards him. Sonic yelped as they collided, rolling in a blur of black, red, and blue across the grass. When they rolled to a stop, Shadow grinned as he straddled Sonic. "Caught you," he purred.

Sonic giggled, blushing. "Well, what do you want to do now?" he asked shyly.

Shadow silenced him with a deep kiss, licking his way into Sonic's mouth without warning. Sonic moaned, arching his back, as Shadow pulled away and started spreading hot wet kisses along his jaw.

"Sha-Shadow…" Sonic mewled, his face flushed. His body felt warm and his mind was beginning to melt.

Shadow smirked and got off of him, scooping his boyfriend into his arms. "Let's take this somewhere more… _private_," he growled, lightly nipping at a blue ear.

Sonic didn't complain and just giggled, snuggling against Shadow as his boyfriend teleported away.

* * *

**The Hedgehog Carousel is an idea borrowed from Tirainy, one of the best Sonadow writers whose stories I have had the pleasure to read. For a more detailed explanation of "The Hedgehog Carousel," please read Tirainy's "The Hedgehog Way."**

**Read and review whenever you want ;)**

**-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
